TrioTale
by Joachim Armster
Summary: Major spoilers from the very beginning. After having played undertale many times I have come to realize that the game doesn't use the mechanics it boasts to the best of its ability; however, as a rather bored individual I decided I would use my determination to insert a character of my own creation in the place of the player and the role they posses in the story.


Major spoilers from the very beginning.

After having played undertale many times I have come to realize that the game doesn't use the mechanics it boasts to the best of its ability; however, as a rather bored individual I decided I would use my determination to insert a character of my own creation in the place of the player and the role they posses in the story. If you would like a simpler explanation this story is how undertale would go down if a third spirit possessed frisk along with chara. Yes this seems like a cop out to change the story, but seeing as chara directly refers to the player in the game I feel it has some creative merit to it.

A child, no the child destined to stir the kingdom of monsters had begun their ascent up Mount Ebott.

No one knows why the child made the climb; however, this is their story.

(Its dark, but warm) restless thoughts begun to stir in the warm embrace of sleep.

However one such thought attempted to resist the urge to wake up (Perhaps I should enjoy it while I can. Its been a while since I had last slept like this.)

(...) an odd, but timid pause passed through the child's mind.

during this pause a more abrupt voice interrupted with a thought filled with determination and vigor (Wake up. It's too dangerous to simply sleep in unusual places.)

(wait...w what was that. I didn't, who are you?)

(I am... wait. I don't remember! uh... for now you can call me Chara. I can't remember anything before the fall. What about you?) Chara asks with increasing worry.

(hmm...) The thought hums to them self before answering (I can remember bits and pieces, but everything is so scrambled it all comes out as white noise).

(If that is the case, then we can't lay around it is dangerous.) Chara declared vigor in his thoughts.

(ah, well there is no reason to be so aggressive about all of this. My name is Steven nice to meet you and thank you for the thought i guess.) Steven replied bashfully before breaking into a small chuckle.

(Whatever, now isn't the time for hello's get up.) Chara rushed full of impatiences.

(Fine!) Steven declared (your too loud for me to go back to sleep anyway.) A brief chill sets over the child (...I think a cloud covered the sun as it is getting kind of cold anyways) With these last thoughts Steven opened his? eyes to reveal a large patch of golden asters.

"ow..." Steven yelped as all the pain from the fall came back to him.

"this isn't right?" Steven Exclaims with a sudden start as he stares back into his? hands.

(what isn't right?) Chara replies.

"this... I am too short my hands are small, my hair is too straight... this isn't me, who am I?" Steven exclaims.

(What do you mean this isn't you?... Are you telling me this isn't your body either?) Chara questioned directly.

"no I don't think it is, but whose is it?" Steven asked mostly to himself while sizing up the body he found himself in. The body in question being about four feet tall with medium length straight, but slightly poofy brown hair and a Caucasian skin tone with a hint of yellow wearing a pastel blue sweatshirt with purple stripes, some blue sweatpants, and incredibly plain brown shoes.

(Its not important, we can figure out whats going on here once we know where we are.) Chara continues, (If I recall correctly there should be some ruins up ahead.) Chara finishes while recovering from this most recent realization.

"you're probably right. After all I don't thing aster's are especially edible or filling anyway." Steven adds with a chuckle "Its good to see that you remember something, I was worried that I would be wondering aimlessly in this seemingly massive cave for days." Steven said as he wandered through the aster's to a stone path that seemed to lead to a massive open doorway.

(Honestly, while i don't remember everything seems familiar, but it's all a bit fuzzy, maybe if we keep going it will jog my memory. Either way I will make sure we get out of this cave safely no matter what.) Chara confidently assures his allies. As they reach the massive door way.

Built with two massive pillars and topped with a carving depicting a winged triforce this door way causes a small voice in the back of the child's mind to stare in awe.

As Steven moved through the massive doorway he came upon a almost pitch black room with the only light being on a patch of grass illuminated by the smallest cracks that manage to burrow deep into Mt Ebott. Sitting at the center of this patch of grass is a small golden aster sitting with an almost painted on smiley face at its center.

After a moments consideration Steven approached the odd flower saying mostly to himself "wow, it's pretty amazing that the flower garden was able to spread all the way to this small patch of grass away from pretty much everything else. I am impressed; though I wonder who would spray paint a smiley face on a flower?"

(Look who cares it's just a flower, the other archway should be just past the flower patch and to the right. We can't simply stop for every flower after all.) Came the intrusive thoughts of Chara as they once again attempt to push Steven back on track.

(...It is pretty cute though.) a small over looked voice echoed in the back of the child's thoughts.

Suddenly as Steven got closer to the flower patch the lone aster spoke in a vibrant and cheerful voice "Howdy I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower" it then giggled in a cute almost practiced manner that children would use when humoring a joke they didn't quite get.

"Hmm you're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" the inquisitive little flower asked.

(I don't trust it, lets keep going it will only get in our way.) Chara thought as they stared upon the peculiar plant.

(Come on, it's literally the first thing we have met down here, even if I am fifty percent sure this is whole event is some kind of fever dream now. Either way it seems both sentient and nice enough maybe it can help us out somehow. Besides I am kind of curious as to whether or not talking flowers are common here.) Steven replied.

"ya I am kind of new here, I don't mean to be rude but... now how do I approach this; are talking flowers common here?" Steven asks after careful deliberation.

"Yup definitely new." Flowey says while winking. "don't worry good old Flowey will take care of you. As for your question talking flowers are pretty common here, but there is only one Flowey" He continues with a cheerful flourish. "Now then golly you must be confused. Allow little old Flowey to teach you the basics of how things work down here." Flowey continues in an almost rehearsed manner, "Ready here we go!" He finishes with a flourish.

Suddenly a heart floats out of Steven's? chest always staying at the center, but (this is really weird. What do we do!?) feelings of uncertainty and exposure sudden run through Steven's mind.

(I told you it would get in our way) replied a disgruntled Chara.

"See that heart? That is your soul, it's the very culmination of your being!" Flowey exposits happily.

"souls are real?" Steven asks while readying himself for whatever happens next.

"Why of course you have a soul, everything has a soul. allow me to explain. Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey patiently explained trying to make it as easy as possible to understand. "Now before you interrupt me I know what you want to ask what is LV, why it's LOVE of course."

"wait" Steven interrupts "your telling me that love will make my soul grow stronger and that the more love I get the stronger my soul will become"

Flowey visibly sweating from the irritation of being interrupted again manages after a moment to pull himself back together with the same patient smile he started with "well, if your done interrupting me I was going to tell you that I am actually willing to share some love with you!" as he speaks white pellet shaped orbs of energy float behind him. "Down here love is shared with friendliness pellets. Are you ready?" Flowey asks;however, he continues before he can become interrupted again "collect as many as you can" Flowey then fires the pellets with a wink.

Steven deciding it's simply too dangerous to risk his immortal soul attempted to dive out of the way of the pellets only to be tagged with the right most pellet. Its then that a shooting pain courses through the child's entire body as though their whole being had just been put through a wood chipper.

(Damn it! I knew letting you talking to the flower was a bad idea.) Chara laments.

"You idiot!" came flowey's voice in a monsterous scream" Down here it is kill or be killed.", Flowey whispered in a dark hiss, "Why would anyone pass up on an opportunity like this!?" As Flowey speaks his face distends and warps with massive gnashing teeth and soulless eyes.

Panic starts to take hold as Steven searched the ground feeling in the dark for anything that could help him.

mean while sudden thoughts start to bombard Steven's mind making it hard to think and move, (I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!) sudden he feels something next to his hand... A STICK!. He then immediately brandishes it at the demonic flower.

The stick is about two feet long made of oak.

"What do you think you are doing with that?" Flowey asks as his face contorts once more into something like a cross between a snake and a skeleton as he sentences the child to death like a king sending a prisoner to the gallows, "DIE!" suddenly the pellets surround and slowly circle in on the child and their final moments.

As the wheel gets closer all the thoughts of dread finally build up into the kind of ear piercing scream only a child can make as tears start to flood down his? face and snot runs free outside Steven's control.

(come on pull it together, I can't do anything like this...) Steven thinks in an attempt to stay common however he quickly gets drowned out by the fear that seems to grip his mind.

"Fear not my child." A sudden and almost divine voice calls out as a fireball strikes Flowey at the last possible moment before he finally finished off his prey.

Again the body Steven inhabits began acting outside of his own will as he immediately jumped into the chest of the motherly voice that had saved them. She then effortlessly caught the child while all the emotional build up from this most recent traumatic experience gushes out of them like a damn breaking.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. There there my child I am here for you now." A motherly voice purred soothingly as she continued to console the crying child in her arms.

(I think I know who owns this body...) Steven thinks aloud to those he shares this body with.

(Great) Chara thinks sarcastically as they mentally rolls their eyes

 **End Of Chapter One**.

Honestly this is the first story I have ever wrote and I hope you like it. To be honest it's mostly so I can fill the beta requirement so while I can promise chapters until I hit 6000 words (though not on any kind of schedule).

Not that I think anything will ever come out of this, but just in case someone really likes I place no value in intellectual property, so if this has inspired you to do anything feel free to use it however you like.

As a note I plan to follow pretty close to canon atleast until the end of the ruins. I am not quite sure where I want to start deviating, but I already have atleast a midpoint if not an ending in my head that I would like to steer the plot towards.

Finally I decided to define the characters a little better. Atleast as far as I am concerned chara was never actually a villain and have instead tried to paint him as a hard working keep moving forward type of person that doesn't like to sit around or waste time. A bit of a sarcastic edge and a pessimistic attitude, but a good person. (the type of person I believe would be driven to destroy the world after being forced to kill all those they know and love rather than simply attempt to waste time pretending it never happened). Similarly I decided to paint frisk as more of a traditional scared child. Kind caring, and very receptive to others, but at the same time frightened, uncertain, has problems speaking up, and is easily overwhelmed/intimidated. How I define OC certainly has a bias, so I will let you guys decide what kind of personality I gave them based on what you have read so far.

Lastly I realize I am not a great story teller/story writer (my essays and the like are far better crafted) so I would like any criticism you may or may not have.

p.s. I wrote this color coated where each character got their own voice and matching color, I had initially used that as a cue to determine who was thinking/talking. I will attempt to update it so its clearer if people get lost or confused.

p.p.s. The name for the player is temporary i will be running a find and replace later when i come up with something better. If you guys have a suggestions feel free to let me know.


End file.
